As is well known to those versed in domestic science, management of inventory, such as food stuffs, presents considerable difficulties, often resulting in spoilage and waste of food. While there have, in the past, been proposed a number of indicators, and the like, for management of domestic inventory, such devices have not been entirely satisfactory and have not found wide acceptance and use. Examples of the prior art of which applicant is aware are the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
1,300,339; PA1 1,462,390; PA1 1,523,374; PA1 1,717,048; 1,830,030; PA1 1,830,031; PA1 2,914,873; PA1 3,505,973; PA1 3,538,631; PA1 3,949,935.
However, prior devices have been relatively complex and expensive in construction, often subject to damage and malfunction, difficult and time consuming to use, and otherwise unsatisfactory.